Kingdom of Tai
The Kingdom of Tai is one of the seven minor kingdoms which was founded during the collapse of the Han. The kingdom is symbolised by the colour red, which is the colour that all generals and soldiers wear into battle. The Kingdom of Tai was created in 189 by Jou Yun, after he rebelled against his post due to a feud with Tui Dun. Jou Yun was a just ruler, initially, haven sworn to a path of benevolence due to his brother's sacrifice. In the 190s, he broke his promise by becoming a corrupt and dangerous lord, executing his own people as he pleases. Jou Yun's son-in-law, Cui Yong, betrayed him and had him strangled, taking over Tai. After his death later, Jou Yun's son, Jou Chan, led the kingdom into a final stand against Wei and North Korea and was killed, alongside his followers, ending the kingdom. Rulers *Jou Yun (189-226) *Cui Yong (226-236) *Jou Chan (236-237) Other Figures *Lady Jia Nili - The wife of Jou Yun. She bore him three daughters during their marriage but was soon pushed aside because she wouldn't bear him sons. In retaliation, she gave her niece, Lady Xiu, to him as a gift so her clan would still continue down the throne, without telling the disgusted Jou Yun of their relation. Jia Nili was exiled, along with her daughters, to Wancheng, where she was recruited by Cao Cao as a concubine. After the suicide of her daughter, Yanxia, she raised an army against Jou Yun but was crushed. Cao Cao's alliance with him caused her to escape from his harem and become a fugitive in Wei. In 226, she helped Cui Yong take over Tai and was returned to her full power. She was killed in the Battle of Wanxiu. *Lady Xiu - The second wife of Jou Yun. She was wed to him on the recommendation of his first wife and her aunt, Lady Jia Nili. Lady Xiu bore him a son in 210. She refused to assist in a rebellion against Jou Yun in 217 and was made the queen due to this. In 226, she helped her step-son-in-law, Cui Yong, in a rebellion against Jou Yun. She was captured by Cao Rui in 236 but was released in return for a thousand of the Tai soldiers. She later committed suicide when Wei and North Korean troops stormed Wanxiu. *Lady Jou Wanye - The eldest daughter of Jou Yun and Jia Nili. Wanye was favoured by Jou Yun because of her amazing beauty and wisdom. She married Nu Yen, a strategist favoured greatly by Jou Yun, although in 217, he executed him for "treason". Wanye refused to remarry after and later helped her brother-in-law Cui Yong in a rebellion against her father. She fought with her brother in the last stand and perished. *Lady Jou Yanxia - The second daughter of Jou Yun and Jia Nili. She was exiled, along with her mother, to Wancheng. She was taken back by Jou Yun when she became a woman to act as his wife, as he didn't want to have another child with a woman whose family would take power, such as the Jia clan. However, he imprisoned her so that his reputation never failed. Jou Yun impregnated her in 196 and she bore him a daughter. When he impregnated her again in 199, she was devastated and as a result, she killed herself. *Lady Jou Xilian - The third daughter of Jou Yun and Jia Nili. She was exiled, along with her mother, to Wancheng. She soon joined Cao Cao's harem and acted as his concubine, without her mother's knowledge. She remained in Wei after her mother took arms against Jou Yun and in 237, helped them destroy Tai. She died in 245 during the Battle of Shouchun, where Li Kiren cut her down. *Lady Jou Shixiao - The daughter of Jou Yun and Lady Jou Yanxia. She was born in 196. Her mother committed suicide in 199 so Jou Yun lied to her that her mother died as a result of a Wei attack, beginning her hatred to Wei. Jou Shixiao found out the truth about her mother and her death but, out of loyalty to her father, didn't reveal the truth. In 226, in an attempt to win Suo Yuan over, she told him the truth about her parents but it failed. She persuaded her husband, Cui Yong, to rebel against him and ordered Jou Yun's execution. She died in Tai's last stand at Wanxiu. Vassals Grand Generals *Cui Heng *Cui Yong *E Huan Grand Strategists *Zin Ci *Zi Yuan *Zi Yan Advisors *Hu Liu *Nu Yen Generals *Tei Qian *Tai Wei *Zhang Yuan *Zhang Nen *Fu Jiao Relations Allies *Suo Yuan (before 215, 222-226) *Wei (before 215) Enemies *Suo Yuan (215-222, after 226) *Anti-Wei Coalition *Shang